Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog 'is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the "'Ultimate Life Form" after being created by Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago. He is also an agent of G.U.N. after the defeat of Black Doom and the destruction of the Black Comet. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Apperance Shadow is a black anthropomorpic hedgehog with red eyes and white fur. He shares Sonic's apperance, but with dark and crimson skin, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl. He wears two white Hover Shoes with black heels and soles, and a red strip of metal lines on the bottom of each shoe, and two white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings around his wrists. He also wear a medium-sized red scarf around his neck. Personality History Series Plot Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed **Accelerated Healing **Homing Attack **Speed Transfer **Spin Dash **Spin Jump *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Jump *Minor Super Strength *Immortality *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Expert Combatant *Weaponry and Firearms Combat Skills *Excellent Driving Skills *G.U.N. Millitary training and experience *Expert Strategist and Tactician *Expert Swordsman *Grinding *Expert Extreme Gear rider Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy *Super Shadow transformation *Chaos Blast *Chaos Boost *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear Equipment *Arondight *Black Shot *Inhibitor Rings List of Moves and Techniques *Atomic Rift *Black Tornado *Chaos Attack *Chaos Blast *Chaos Boost *Chaos Control *Chaos Lance *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Rift *Chaos Snap *Chaos Spear *Darkness Focus *Fire Somersault *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Light Speed Dash *Shadow Chop *Shadow Dash *Shadow Eagle *Shadow Kick *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Triangle Jump List of Awakenings *Super Shadow *Sir Lancelot Relationships Family *Black Doom (Biological Father) *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Maria Robotnik (Surrogate Sister, Deceased) *Doctor Eggman (Nephew) *Doctor Eggman Nega (Future Nephew) *Biolizard (Older sibling) Friends/Allies *Rouge the Bat (Best friend and teammate, possible love intrest) *E-123 Omega (Close friend and teammate) *G.U.N. Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and arch-rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna *Big the Cat *Vector the Crododile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee (Looks up to Shadow) *Mighty the Armadillo *Silver the Hedgehog (ally) *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger (to a degree) *Princess Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Maria Robotnik (Best friend, Deceased) *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Baki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Boomer the Raven (Rival in Speed) *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Black Doom (Biological Father and Arch-enemy) *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *The Black Arms *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Doctor Eggman Nega *Orbot *Cubot *E-117 Sigma *Shadow Androids *Sonic the Hedgehog (Depening on Shadow's goal) *G.U.N. (formerly) *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fang the Sniper *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Solaris *Mephiles the Dark *The Nocturnus Clan *Bentley Adams Theme Songs *All Hail Shadow *I Am… All of Me Quotes *''I'm Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog!'' *''Who are you? And how do you know my name.'' *''Too Slow!'' *''Anyone who gets in my way becomes my enemy.'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - Let's go, Sonic! *(to Amy Rose) - I gotta go now! I have to keep the promise to Maria... and you. *(to Black Doom) - I've heard enough. You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going DOWN!! *(to Devil Doom) - This is the end of you, and the end of my cursed past. *(to Mephiles the Dark) - I determine my own destiny! *(to Mephiles the Dark) - Don't bother to try and decive me. I know who I am! *(to Solaris) - I will release you from the chains of your past. Trivia * See Also *Shadow the Hedgehog/Image Gallery *Shadow the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Shadow the Hedgehog/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:Team Dark Category:Immortals Category:Aliens